The Last One's Standing
by MadFantasy01
Summary: The only way to survive is to kill. The zombies will kill you if you don't... After a life changing event, Deidara joins up with Konan and Pein to survive the apocalypse, but how long can they survive? Will they meet up with new people along the way? SasoDei PeinKonan Warning: Contains strong language in some parts
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

The Last One's Standing

Chapter 1

Warning, contains strong language

* * *

"Mum? Dad?"

I run down the corridor, gun in hand. Please let them be safe.

"Please? Are you here, un? Mum? Dad?"

My heart starts to beat faster as I pick up my pace.

I was just with them a minute ago, where could they be now? They always told me to stay close at all times, but they are the ones that run of and leave me.

What am I saying? They said that I had to go, so I could be safe.

But they promised that they would be back by now... where are they?

"Answer me! Someone please, un!

There is suddenly a growling sound behind me, it must be them, and to make things even better I'm in a dark building... and it's dark outside. Not good.

I spin around, there's no one there. It's me probably being paranoid.

Well, at least it's safe behind me, but then I shouldn't concentrate on that to much, I need to go forwards. My parents are still in the building...

* * *

_"Dei! Get out now!" _

_She shoots several times at...them._

_I hide behind Mum, holding onto her leg. She looks down at me sternly._

_"Dei, you have to get out now, there is to many of them."_

_I turn to Mum, then to Dad, and then to them. "But what about you guys, un?"_

_"We'll be alright Dei, just get out of here!" Dad yells. I blink at them, I can't just leave them._

_"Dei." My Mum says. I look up to see she is holding down something towards me. "Take this gun, and run for your life. Get out of this building while it's still light outside, and get back to our base okay?"_

_She starts shooting again, holding them back. "Please Dei, go now! We'll be with you in a minute!"_

_I grab the gun and hold onto in uncertainly. I could just stay here and take out them with my parents. "Run now! There's to many of them!"_

_I see what she means, more of them pour into the room. I have to trust my parents._

_I let go of my Mum's leg and run, run down the steps and outside. I'm just lucky non of them chased after me._

_Outside, I see the sun is about to set, though it's bright enough to keep them, or should I say, zombies, away from me. I run along the path and head to the only safe building I know, our base._

_Inside, I quickly shut the door, though not locking it, and look out of the window, lifting the blinds up a little. There is no one outside thankfully._

_A few hours pass and they are not back. My parents, they promised me they would only be a minute._

_I have to find them. I grab my backpack, it has three cans of food, a bottle of water and spare bullets. That should be okay. _

_The gun my parents gave me is sitting on the table, so I grab that, and head out._

* * *

They were upstairs, on the top floor, so I should go up there, they should be upstairs.

So that's what I do, but first I check the area.

Taking a deep breath, I go into the first room I see, slowly cracking the door open.

There is a light bulb flickering on and of, the first light bulb I've actually seen work in well, forever.

Since it is light in the room, I'm going to presume that there are no zombies in here. So let's look around for any supplies, but if I do that and my parents are in danger...

I'll check after.

I leave the room, and head back into the corridor, where I go upstairs.

The sound of dripping could be heard, the sound of dripping blood. Red liquid is running down the stairs, splattered on the walls, staining the floor. There is so much blood.

"Mum?" I call out gently. To loud and I could alert them. "Dad, un?"

There is still no answer, I'm getting a bad feeling about this. I mean if I just go upstairs then what if I zombie jumps out at me.

No, I'm already half way up, I'll be alright. I had no fear running down these stairs, so I should have no fear running up them.

I take a deep breath and start to run up the steps, the gun held tightly in my hands. I can't help but tremble in fear, I... can't do this.

No, be brave Dei, you have to be brave, like your parents.

I head up the next flight of stairs, and the next flight to. Like I said, they should be on the top floor.

Every flight of stairs I go up, a little braver I feel, like I'm going to find them.

"Mum? Dad? Are you up her-"

No, no no no no! Not now! I see three zombies slowly edge towards me, arms stretched out ready to grab. I raise my gun up and aim for the heads.

Bang, bang, bang dead.

I have to be careful on bullets, if I use to many then I will run out, then I'll have to use the spares, meaning I'll have to go into the bag and-

"Dei? Is... that you?" I hear a frantic voice call out.

Mum!

I run to the source of the sound, which is in the next room. There's Mum!

I run up to her, but only to find her tied, she's tied to a table leg. I should untie her.

"Don't worry Mum, un. I'll get you ou-"

"No!" she yells rather fiercely. I jump back slightly.

"Mum?"

She looks down. "I'm sorry Dei... just...don't untie me..."

"Why, un?"I ask. Mum looks at me with a regretful look, before slowly lifting up the sleeve of her shirt.

She's been...

"I've been bit Dei..." She's been bit... "I tied myself to the table so if I turned into one of them... then I won't hurt you..."

"Mum, un..." I say, feeling a tear roll down my cheek. She starts to turn pale rather quick... she's going to turn any moment.

"Don't let me turn into one of them." she says, looking up at me with big eyes, as if she was the child and I was the adult. "Dei, you have to shoot me."

"No!" I yell, looking down at the gun in my hand, and throwing it across the room. "I'm not going to shoot you Mum, un. There has to be something else we can do!"

She shakes her head. "No... Dei, you have to shoot me..." she starts to have a coughing fit. "Now..."

I know what she is talking about, she doesn't want to turn into one of them and start to kill people, but I don't have the heart to shoot her. I just can't bring myself to shoot the one of the two people that looked after me through all of this. I was born the day before the apocalypse, where everything was alright, for one day.

Right now, I'm six years old, though I know understand the rules of this new world. To survive, you have to kill. It sounds horrible, unforgivable and just plain cruel, but it's the only way you can survive. You kill any zombie you see, but if it's human, take a chance and join up with them, no point if everyone dies.

I don't want to kill my Mum, but I have to.

Rubbing my eyes, I head to the corner of the room where I threw the gun. Why did this have to happen?

I find the gun in a matter of moments, but however, I find something else as well.

"Dad!" I squeeze my eyes shut, not wanting to look at the scene anymore. He's on the floor... blood pooling out of his head. He is dead.

I grab the gun not wanting to look any further and head back to Mum. She see's my tear stained face.

"I'm sorry, he was bit... there was only one bullet left."

"I understand, un." I say, not looking at her in the eye, I just can't. She's going to meet the same fate.

It's just so unfair, one moment, you have everything. Family, shelter, everything really. Then the next you loose it all. "Dei, you have to shoot now."

I nod and raise the gun up, my hands just shaking like mad, I just can't help it. "Bye Mum..."

* * *

Sitting inside our base, I look down at the stuff that we have left. Lot's of food cans, enough to last me ages, plenty of clean water, five guns and medical supplies.

I don't know what I need to do.

I'm alone.

The thing is, I don't know if there are any survivors here anymore. Me and my parents had lived here for more than five years, in fact since I was born. In all that time, we have never seen anyone else, apart from them. I think everyone fled from this area after it came heavily populated with zombies, but me and my parents stayed, they said it was for the best.

Best, hah... they died because of that decision.

Perhaps I should just get out here, it's not like I've got anything else planne-

BANG.

Was that a gun shot... from outside? I creep to the window and lift the blinds open a tad.

It's dark outside... and there's someone outside? They must be passing by, it has actually happened once... I think.

"Anybody?!" I hear someone shout. "Somebody please!"

The voice sounds desperate... what should I do? I could help outside and help them, but then outside it's always swarmed with them.

"Please! I'm begging you! Is anyone out there?" I can't just leave them outside...

I creep to the door, armed with a gun and open it. "Over here, un!" I yell, hoping they heard me.

A few seconds pass by then I hear someone head towards the door, they are certainly taking there time.

I see a figure head towards the door, or is it two figures? I keep the door open, but any longer then I might attract the zombies. Why am I even helping these people again? I don't even know them, they might be a threat, or even take advantage of a small child and take all my supplies.

No, the voice I heard sounded desperate, they or it won't hurt me.

They finally reach the door and get inside, so I slam it shut and lock it. Thankfully, it's a metal sort of door, that is really tough.

I turn around to see the person to head into the living room and place a body onto the couch. "Please don't be dead... Konan don't leave me."

The person kneels down beside the person on the couch, I think he is even crying.

However, I still don't trust them, and point my gun at them. He turns around to face me, then looks at the gun. "Please... don't shoot. I'm... begging you."

"H-how can I... t-trust you, un?" I say, lowering the gun slightly. I gesture towards the person on the couch. "She might be bit for all I know!"

"Konan is not bit!" he says. "Look kid, I'm begging you, don't hurt us. We were travelling towards London area, when we got attacked by some of them. Konan slipped down the stairs and got knocked out, she hadn't waken up since. I've been carrying her around since, trying to find someone. You are the first person I found... please don't hurt us."

"Okay then." I say, placing the gun down on the table. He smiles at me.

"Thank you."

"You can use some of the stuff on the table if you want, un. I also think there are some towels upstairs. I'll go look." I offer, ready to leave the room.

"Are you alone?" the person suddenly asks.

"I am now, un..." I admit, giving him the straight truth. "My parents just died a few minutes ago... I had to shoot them before they turned, un."

"Oh, I'm sorry.." the person says. "This must be so hard for you..."

"Yeah... it doesn't matter, it's life." I say, leaving the room quickly and heading upstairs.

I head to what I call my bedroom, which is simply a room with a mattress on the floor, with a worn blanket. There are a few boxes lying around, and I know for a fact one of them have towels inside.

Anyway, I head to the boxes and open them up. There is a flannel so I pick that up and head back downstairs with it.

The man is holding the woman's hand, obviously scared for her. I can't help but feel guilty for being suspicious about them before.

I head to the table and grab a bottle of water dampening the flannel. I hand it over to the man. "Here, un."

"Thanks." He places it on Konan's head. "She has been starting to get a tempreture, she should start to feel better with this. Good thinking kid."

"You can call us Dei, un."

"Dei? Is that a nickname?"

"Yeah, un."

"Okay, I'm Pein, that's also a nickname. Konan is called Konan though." Pein explains.

"Okay, un."

* * *

The next morning Konan wakes up. "Where are we?" she asks.

"Well, you see this little kid, Dei, saved our lives last night, and we've been sleeping at his house." Pein explains, pointing at me.

"You saved us?" Konan asked me. I nod. "Thank you."

"It's okay, un..."

"So... what are you going to do now?" Pein asks me.

"Stay here I guess..." I say.

"No, it's to dangerous. Come with us." Pein says.

"Yeah, join us! We'll look after you." Konan smiles.

Should I go with them? I mean they are still strangers... But then I did save them, perhaps they will feel guilty if I don't join them? "Okay, un."

Pein nods, then looks over at the table. "We should pack up some supplies, if that's alright with you?"

"Oh, we can share the supplies out, un. That's not a problem, we have plenty don't we?" I ask. Pein nods.

"Do you have any more backpacks?" I think we do, some upstairs maybe.

"I'll have a look." I go upstairs and poke around, and end up finding three backpacks, I don't mind carrying an extra one. I come back downstairs with them.

"Ah, that will do! Right, back an equal amount of food, water, a gun each and medicine in each bag alright?" Pein orders smartly. Me and Konan nod, packing the backpacks up. "What have you got in the one on your back?"

"Three cans of food, a bottle of water and spare bullets, un." Pein nods, throwing a medical pack over to me.

"Put this in, if you get separated then you'll have something that will look after you."

"Okay, un."

"Also take this pocket knife." Pein passes this instead of throwing it. "It will help you open cans of food." I never really thought of that either.

"Thanks."

"No problem..." Pein says. There is suddenly a loud moaning sound coming from outside, it sounds like there are a whole bunch of zombies. "Ah shit."

Konan and Pein pick up a gun each, loading them with ammo and looking over at the door. I check my gun, it has a few bullets left, should be enough hopefully. "Ready?" Konan asks me. I nod. "Okay then."

She and Pein picks up a bag each, slinging them over their backs, and Pein slings another one as well. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Heh, sorry for the long wait, needed some inspiration, so whats better than The Walking Dead? **

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

I grip on tightly onto the gun in my hands as we step outside. Konan and Pein lead, whilst I follow behind.

There's an eerie feeling out here, and I just don't like it. I just want my parents back.

"Come on Dei!" Konan called. "Don't fall behind!"

I just notice that my pace had slowed down whilst theirs had gone quicker. I run after until I'm beside Konan again.

We've been lucky so far, no zombies yet, and thank God.

Zombies are horrible, they just kill and eat and infect... it's their fault that our world is like this. If it wasn't for them, then we'd be all happy.

Only a few people know the origin of the apocalypse, and they are the creators of it. Doctor Tsunade and her assistant Shizune found a cure for some disease, and tested it out on a few people. For a few days the cure was great, and more and more people wanted it. But after a week, they turned. All cured people started to act all crazy and soon became zombies. Tsunade was bit but Shizune escaped.

This was all on the news. An area on the world, Tokyo, was blocked of all together, as that was the place where the Apocalypse started, no one was aloud in and no one was aloud to leave. I was watching the t.v. with my parents, well more like eyeing it in curiosity because I was a baby. The world would of been fine, but then someone had to go and get samples. No one knew who it was, but they went in and out of Tokyo unharmed, and left on a boat. Somehow, they didn't notice the zombies lurking in the bottom of the boat until it was all to late.

The Apocalypse had begun.

"Hey, so where are we at Pein?" Konan asks, looking over to Pein who is looking at a map.

He blinks at it a few times. "We're just a few miles of London, we'll just head to the London underground railway station."

"Why there, un?"

"Well, um Konan, do you remember our friend?" Pein asked.

"Oh, you mean Madara?"

"Yeah, he said that there was one train left down there that actually worked, and some more supplies. He said he'd wait down there for us."

It was silent for a few moments, and we all suddenly started to stop walking. It started to get unusually foggy and the clouds started to slowly devour the sky, making it go darker.

"Shit!" Pein yelled, holding his gun and aiming it towards the mist.

"What's wrong?" Konan asked.

I peer into the mist, and then I notice.

The zombies are here.

"Shouldn't we get out of here?" I ask Pein.

"How?" he says. "If we go back then they'll find us. No, we're going to stand our ground and just hope that the sun will come back out."

Konan aims her gun towards the mist, so I do the same.

The first zombie which staggers out is shot in the head. The loud sound of the gun firing unfortunately attracts more zombies.

Three more come out of the mist, and soon we're firing like mad. "It can't just carry on like this!" Konan yelled over the gun shots.

The zombies just keep on coming and coming, staggering in a scary way, their decaying skin hanging of their body. Clothes are ripped, and their eyes are a foggy white.

I'm not sure if Pein heard her, as he carries on shooting at the zombies.

"You two, get out of here now." he says after a few minutes.

"What?!" Konan says surprised, and she momentarily stops shooting.

Pein sighs. "There are to many of them, you can both escape while I hold them of!"

"Are you insane?! We can hold them of together, or escape together." Konan cries. "I'm not leaving you, not now!"

"Konan! Please, I know that but you'll have more of a chance if I hold them of!"

I don't think they'll stop arguing anytime soon. "I'll hold them of then, un." I offer. Pein looks at me as if I were insane.

"No offence kid, but they're too many of them. Thanks for the offer but you escape now." he looks over at Konan. "With her."

"I'm not leaving y-"

"Konan look out, un!" We were all so busy arguing we didn't notice the zombies _behind_ us. A zombie grabs Konan and she screams, shooting the zombie in the head. The grip is loosened and the zombie falls over. All three of us are startled and at last, Pein agrees with escaping with us.

* * *

"Which way should we go?" Pein asked after a while.

We finally escaped those zombies and now a safe distance away from them. "We could go down that ally way, I think that leads to the east..." Konan suggests.

I have no idea where we are, I've never been this far away from my 'home' before. I'm also tired, we've been running for ages. I guess I don't have good stamina.

Pein shrugs. "Any direction will be good right now."

So they head down the ally way. I would say I would of followed, if it wasn't for someone grabbing me.

"Let go-"

"Shhh!"

A hand covers my mouth, so I kick my captor. I figured it wasn't a zombie since the person could speak.

Why did they stop me? I have to get to Konan and Pein!

"Stop kicking kid, this is for your own good." they let go of my mouth finally.

"Why did you do that, un?!" I say, turning towards them and giving them an ultimate glare.

"There are zombies down there."

"Then why did you not stop Konan and Pein then, un!?" I shout at them in despair. I feel like I'm loosing everyone that is close or were getting close to me.

The person loosens their grip and finally let's me stand on my own. I turn around and look at my 'captor'. He looks like a child, perhaps he is. He had raven colored hair, tied back in a lazy low ponytail. His eyes are a boring dark color. "As you have now probably noticed, I'm a child to, so I can't really go around ordering older people."

"And you can't order smaller children around either, un!" I shout back at him, tears forming in my eyes. "I'm leaving."

"I would do that if I were you." the other child says.

"Why?" I question, still annoyed at him. The raven haired boy raises a gun, and aims it right at me... "What are you doing, un?!" I yell, starting to panic.

He fires the gun and I squeeze my eyes shut, then I realize, I wasn't hit by a bullet... I open my eyes and turn around to see a dead zombie behind me...

"That's why." he states. "Come with me, and you'll be safe." he simply says, and turns around and leaves.

I just stand there, simply amazed and confused. What should I think of this person? And should I trust them?

Perhaps I could turn around and check on Konan and Pein, they shouldn't be dead after all...

So I head towards the ally way.

"They'll either be long gone or dead by now!" the person yells, making me turn around and glare at them.

I don't know what to do. It's... not fair!


End file.
